Let's Get some MYTHICS! ¦ Magic: The Gathering: Hour of Devastation Box Opening 1
Jared opens another box of Magic cards, this time from the Hour of Devastation. Synopsis Jared has two boxes of Hour of Devastation Magic cards. Jared asks which box to start with. Jared wants to keep a talley of how many rares and foiled cards he gets. When Jared opens the first packet, the token card gets flipped out of the packet! Jared plays it off as a trick. Angel of Condemnation is one of the better rares. Jared discusses the new split cards. Jared sorts his cards into colors. Jared finds an Hour of Devastation card. The first foil is a Tragic Lesson. Jared messes up his piles, and needs to resort his white piles. Jared explains how he can tell if there is a foil in the pack by counting the commons. Razaketh the Foulblooded is the first mythic card. Jared appreciates Unsummon being reprinted. It is a very old card that Jared used to use a lot. Jared wonders how Abandoned Sarcophagos would work with other cards. Jared enjoys decks that interact with his opponents. Imminent Doom has a lot of doom! Jared finds the Hour of Eternity. Jared has been going for three hours! Jared counts nine commons, and is expecting a foil. The foil is a swamp! A lot of people like to play their foil lands to show off how cool their decks are. Jared explains how Djeru with Eyes Open would be used with Planeswalkers. Ramumap Excavator can play lands from the graveyard, which is really neat. Driven / Despair is one of the best double cards Jared has seen so far. Keyfer's Lost Wand could be useful in limited. Jared counts a fail pack. Endless Sands is the rare land. The foil is a Hope Tender. The Dreamstealer isn't amazing, but can be returned for a more powerful card. Jared finds another foil deck. The rare is Apocoypse Demon, a really mean card.The foil is an Obylisk Spider. Unconventional Tactics is a mean card. Chaos Maw clears the board, and uses a lot of mana. Jared doesn't play a lot of modern, as he wasn't playing when it came out. Jared finds another Foil pack. God-Pharoh's Gift can be pretty mean. The foil is a Torment of Hailfire - a foil rare! The foil purple on it looks really cool. Jared likes equipment cards, but most are just OK. Fraying Sanity has a cool name. Jared accidentally spoils a foil card. Jared describes what milling means. Jared gets The Scorpion God - another mythic. A Rampaging Hippo is the foil. Jared tells the chat to get their The Rock jokes out of the way. The next rare cards are Scavenger Grounds and Ramanup Hydra. Jared discusses how mean the Hydra can be in a desert deck. Pride Sovereign is a powerful cat card. Jared wants to make a cat deck. Jared wants to get a custom card to call this card Aeries. Pride Sovereign is Aries' mega evolution! Jared considers making a desert deck after finding more useful desert cards. The Scarab God is another mythic, and the second of three gods. Jared tells how someone had the Apocalypse Demon to get a 14/14 flying. Swarm Intelligence is expensive. Jared finds another Wildfire Eternal. Jared finds another foil pack. The rare is a Leave/Chance. The foil is the Solitary Camel. Jared is disappointed as he has so many, and now he has a foil one! Foil camel hype! Champion of Wits and Hollow One are the next rares. The chat makes jokes about the camel god. Jared is intrigued by the Mirage Mirror. Jared wonders if this card will work in his deck. Jared finds the Locust God - the last of the gods. Jared finds out that the Locust God makes the insects. All the gods came in the same deck - plus the camel god! The Locust God appears on the insect card. A regular Torment of Hailfire is the next rare. A Refuse/Cooperate and a Hour of Glory are the final rares. Jared isn't crazy about the Hour of Glory. Jared got 3/3 gods, and 4/5 hours in the first box. There will be a second box in the next video. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos